


Старшая

by fandom Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen), RossomahaaR



Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [1]
Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/fandom%20Adult%20Comics%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR
Summary: Даже у Смерти бывают дурные предчувствия.
Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836376
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Старшая

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам The Sandman #1-8 и The Sandman: Overture #1.

Смерть взволнована.  
Только что она — вернее, одно из её проявлений — забрала Сна в одном из миров. Такое случается — в каждой вселенной есть их воплощения, иногда они гибнут (бывает, что и вместе с мирами). Неприятно, но не навредит сущности Сна, ведь он из Бесконечных, тех, что были прежде богов и останутся, когда не будет ни одного. И всё же Смерть тревожится. Впервые она не знает, отчего погибло то воплощение.

Что-то грядёт, но даже Судьба ещё не ведает, чего ждать — правила есть правила, он не может перевернуть несколько страниц своей книги и подсмотреть ответы. Всему своё время.

Почувствовал ли Морфей утрату маленькой частицы себя? Конечно. Нужно поговорить с ним, уберечь от необдуманных шагов, вот только и у него, и у Смерти есть обязанности, никто не выполнит возложенную работу за них. Визит в Царство снов придётся отложить — ей предстоит проводить очередную душу, а у Морфея сегодня суд, и эти два дела взаимосвязаны (иначе бы она и не узнала, чем же брат занят).

***

Смерть ступает на грязную лондонскую брусчатку. Здесь тысяча девятьсот пятнадцатый год. На задворках паба «Грязный осёл» пахнет гниющим мусором, сыростью, кровью, болью и страхом. Умирающие видят её перед тем как испустить дух, успевают узнать, но с убитыми всё не так — их дух отделяется прежде, чем Смерть появляется, они всегда напуганы и растеряны. Вот и Иэну Стюарту не повезло. Бедняге едва исполнилось двадцать, но час его пробил.

Смерть перешагивает через распростёртое тело, теперь это всего лишь пустая оболочка. На месте глаз зияют кровавые дыры, язык отрезан, лицо застыло в гримасе ужаса. Иэн смотрит на собственный труп, бледный и дрожащий. Смерти известно о нём всё — от первого до последнего вздоха. Все мечущиеся мысли как на ладони.

— Здравствуй, — она тепло, успокаивающе улыбается.  
Иэн смотрит на неё, но едва ли видит.  
— Не понимаю… ничего не понимаю… Тот господин в белом костюме, он… он сказал, что у него есть вести от Хэмиша, — Иэн, наконец, фокусирует взгляд.

Эту бледную молодую девушку он никогда раньше не видел, но она смотрит так, будто очень хорошо его знает. Иэн замечает украшение — странный крест с петлёй, кажется, такой он видел в учебнике истории, что-то связанное с египтянами… Иэн отводит взгляд. От этого украшения делается не по себе. Тут ведь довольно сумрачно, свет газовых фонарей едва достигает тупика, а крест сияет серебром, и лицо девушки видно чётко, как днём. Всё неправильно.

— Тот господин обманул тебя, — говорит девушка. — Он не знал твоего брата.  
— Он убил меня, — Иэн почти не слышит её. Слишком потрясён.

Была боль — чёрно-красная, всепоглощающая. А потом всё закончилось. Иэн открыл глаза и увидел себя над телом. Даже не понял сперва, кто это, ведь он же вот — целый и невредимый, а под ногами… Пресвятой Боже, это лицо он видел каждый день в зеркале! Откуда взялась незнакомка, он и не заметил. Видно, что настоящая леди, совсем не похожа на тех девушек, что бывают в «Грязном осле», но почему-то труп её нисколько не пугает. Ещё одна неправильность. Она что-то говорит, и Иэн пытается сосредоточиться.

— Дыши глубже. Вот так, хорошо.  
— Я не понимаю…  
— Ты мёртв, Иэн Стюарт. Всё позади.  
— Так ты Смерть? — Иэн ёжится. Всё ясно, он просто заснул у себя за стойкой в гостинице, а это — кошмар. Он закончится, обязательно закончится.  
— Ты не спишь, — Смерть подходит ближе и убирает прилипшую белую нитку с его рукава. Иэн испуганно отдёргивает руку.

Смерть это не обижает, давно привыкла. Люди боятся её. Ненавидят. Мало кто рвётся в её царство по собственной воле. Забавно, ведь в царство Морфея люди безбоязненно отправляются каждый день, хотя иногда он бывает жесток и мстителен. Морфей может свести с ума или убить, Смерть же не вредит никому. Несправедливо? О таком Смерть не задумывается. Нельзя обижаться на тех, кого любишь.

Иэн не знает, что его убил Коринфянин — кошмар, сотворённый Морфеем. Ему была назначена роль тёмного зеркала, отражающего все людские пороки и грязь, но Коринфянин переступил грань. Ни одно создание Царства снов не должно вторгаться в Явь. Коринфянин же захотел власти, настоящей крови. Смерть бросает на брусчатку нитку с его костюма. Суд, наверно, уже подходит к концу. Морфей развоплотит Коринфянина, а там уж можно будет поговорить.

— Идём со мной, Иэн, — Смерть протягивает руку в чёрной кружевной перчатке, но юноша отшатывается, налетает на выщербленную стену тупика. — Не бойся.  
— Я не могу умереть, — мотает головой Иэн. — Нет-нет! Я должен выяснить, что с Хэмишем! И матушка… кто о ней позаботится, если меня не станет? Нет, ты не можешь меня забрать.  
— Увы, твоё время вышло. Идём, брат всё ещё ждёт.  
— Ч-что?.. Он пропал без вести, да, но это не значит, что он мёртв! Ты лжёшь!  
— Хэмиш Стюарт погиб при наступлении на Лос-ан-Гоэль. И решил дождаться, когда узнал, что тебя скоро не станет. Идём же.

Иэн плачет. Смерть не торопит его. В это же мгновение она укачивает умершую от голода девочку в Каире, забирает последний вздох старика из Торонто, прожившего сто два года, провожает по Сумеречным землям юную самоубийцу из Нагасаки — она повсюду, в домах и на полях сражений.

— Как же мама, бедная мама, — бормочет Иэн, плечи его дрожат.

Смерть гладит его по руке, и Иэн утыкается мокрым лицом ей в плечо. Он слышит шум множества крыльев, а когда открывает глаза, оказывается в коридоре, похожем на гостиничный — точно такой же, как в гостинице, где работал, вот, даже зелёная ковровая дорожка вытерта в тех же местах, — только стены здесь увешаны семейными портретами и дагерротипами, а на дверях вместо номерков кресты с петлями, как на цепочке этой девушки. Смерти. Иэн отстраняется от неё, краснея — совсем забыл о приличиях, разве так можно, — но все эти глупости вылетают из головы, когда открывается соседняя дверь, и в коридор выходит Хэмиш, исхудавший, но невредимый.

Смерть искренне улыбается. Так прекрасно, когда родные люди воссоединяются. Никогда не надоедает. Она привела младшего брата к старшему, не позволила стать неприкаянным призраком, пугающим пьянчуг — работа выполнена. Теперь Стюарты сами решат, куда им отправиться.

— Спасибо, — Иэн растерянно, всё ещё неверяще улыбается. Хэмиш просто кивает.  
— Прощайте, — Смерть затворяет дверь. Теперь пора позаботиться и о своём младшем брате.

***

Смерть ступает на натёртый до блеска мраморный пол в галерее замка Морфея и хмурится — со своего места исчез шлем, который брат надевает, погружаясь в самые глубокие пучины снов.

— Приветствую, госпожа, — верный слуга Морфея церемонно кланяется. Как всегда очки съезжают ему на нос.  
— Здравствуй, Люсьен. Суд уже завершился?  
— Нет, — Люсьен кажется озадаченным. Или… встревоженным? — Что-то прервало господина, и он поспешно отбыл.

Опоздала.

Смерть соглашается подождать его возвращения. Слуги приносят чай, заваренный из снов ценителя этого напитка и бисквиты в виде звёзд. Она благодарит их и, оставшись одна, думает о семье.

Мать-Тьма и отец-Время всё ещё в ссоре, оба слишком горды, чтоб сделать шаг к примирению. Брат Судьба как всегда отчуждён, кроме книги, его ничего не волнует. Переродившаяся сестра Страдание ещё несчастнее и невозможно помочь ей — ведь такова её сущность и предназначение. Сестрабрат Страсть погряз(ла) в интригах, кажется, ей(му) доставляет удовольствие вредить даже родным. Вдохновение стала Сумасшествием — бедная младшенькая. Неудивительно, что брат Разрушение покинул их. Он жив, Смерти это хорошо известно, вот только где теперь? Все они скучают по нему. Сон тоже отдалился от остальных и только с ней поддерживает отношения. Другие сёстры и братья считают его слишком холодным, чопорным и заносчивым. Смерть знает, что это всего лишь маска, за которой брат прячет ранимость. И доброту. Только ему почаще нужно напоминать о ней.

Забавно: древние греки считали, что Смерть и Сон — братья-близнецы. Они даже изображали их одинаково, лежащими юношами с закрытыми глазами, только у Сна были скрещены ноги — живая поза в противовес мёртвой оцепенелости. Что ж, греки не так уж сильно ошиблись. У неё и Морфея гораздо больше общего, чем с остальными сиблингами, хоть они и не близнецы.

Ну где же он? Наверняка отправился узнать, что же убило его воплощение. Для Морфея это далеко не первое опасное путешествие, но отчего же так тревожно? Рука дрожит, и чай разливается по белой скатерти уродливым пятном.

Смерть ещё не знает, что в следующий раз увидит брата спустя семьдесят лет.

***

Морфей вернулся из заточения, но никому не сказал.

Смерть не решается появиться в его галерее призыва. Вдруг брат зол на неё? Это ведь её хотел пленить тот оккультист, Бёрджесс, Морфей, истощённый путешествием в другие миры, попал в ловушку случайно. Нет, он не злится. Смерть хорошо его знает.

Что семьдесят лет для Бесконечных — миг. Но в заточении время тянется ужасно медленно. За эти годы Смерть не раз задумывалась, смогла ли уберечь брата от беды, если б не задержалась с Иэном Стюартом? Но она не могла поступить иначе: мёртвые нуждаются в успокоении, нельзя бросать их, нельзя переносить в Сумеречные земли сразу — таков порядок. И даже если бы не опоздала, Морфей мог не послушать её — упрямством и гордостью он пошёл в родителей. А когда что-то задевает лично его, действует Сон без лишних раздумий и очень самонадеянно. Пытаться его остановить в такие моменты — всё равно, что уговаривать цунами замереть. Но всё же стоило. Старшие должны предупреждать младших.

Сожаление о несделанном, как заноза (в один из своих смертнодней, выпадающих раз в столетие, Смерть из любопытства поддела парочку из старого рассохшегося забора — теперь-то есть с чем сравнить).

Нестерпимо хочется повидать Морфея. Целых семьдесят лет!.. Раньше они никогда не расставались на такой срок. Смерть так соскучилась.

Она приближается к границе Царства снов, окружённой пылью, песком и тьмой. Проходит по дороге кошмаров, мимо Дома Тайн и Дома Секретов. Каина не видно, а Авель сидит у себя на веранде и ест торт. Завидев Смерть, застенчиво машет испачканной сливками рукой. Смерть улыбается и машет в ответ старому знакомому.

Она продолжает путь. Жители царства Морфея почтительно кланяются старшей сестре своего владыки. Смерть поворачивает в сторону полуночи и останавливается перед вратами из рога и кости. Давным-давно Морфей сам вырезал их. Рог хранит вещие сны, кость — ложные. За ними замок Морфея — достаточно лишь толкнуть створки, пройти ещё немного и поздороваться со стражами, но… Она останавливается.

Морфей не готов. Смерть чувствует это.

Она уходит. Пока достаточно следить за братом на расстоянии. Она не шпионит, вовсе нет. Просто держит руку на пульсе, поэтому знает, что недавно Сон вернул свои инструменты — пока был в плену, они сменили много владельцев. Кошель с сонным песком нашёлся у экзорциста Джона Константина. Шлем попал в загребущие руки демона Хорнозона. А рубин, в гранях которого особая сила, меняющая реальность, успел послужить психу, зовущемуся Доктор Судьба, а потом пылился в хранилище Лиги Справедливости.

Впереди у Морфея ещё много дел — царство без него пришло в упадок, многое нужно отстроить заново, многих вернуть (и развоплотить уже Коринфянина — Смерть не может сделать это сама, ведь он не её создание, только проблемы доставляет). Но когда с трудами будет покончено… О, ей ли не знать! Когда Царство снов восстанет из руин, Морфей начнёт тосковать. У него появится время задуматься о пережитом — и соблазн начать жалеть себя. А значит, царство снова начнёт хиреть.

Да, сейчас Сну не до разговоров по душам, но как только он впадёт в апатию…

— Тут-то я и отвешу ему мотивирующий пинок! — вслух говорит Смерть. Вспугнутые её голосом, в высокой траве копошатся какие-то пёстрые существа. — Иначе зачем нужны старшие сёстры?

В руках у неё тут же возникает ежедневник с обложкой в мелких анкхах и ручка. «Вернуть Морфею вкус жизни», — записывает и хихикает: звучит иронично.

Смерть покидает Царство снов, напевая «The Hanging Garden» The Cure. Всему своё время. Ждать осталось недолго, в этом она уверена. Скоро ему и ей станет легче.


End file.
